Crossing the wrong path
by Chanel101
Summary: Rachel Mysterio is enjoying life in the WWE but what happens when her brother gets involved with The Undertaker? Will he seek revenge in her?
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE names they do. I do own my characters and my imagination**

**Prologue**

I took a deep breath as I stood in the middle of the ring in my short red dress and high heels. My long brown hair hug in beautiful curls over one of my shoulders and my pretty Mexican skin showed no flaws. This was it, my first time being in the ring with _him_…my first time being in a WWE ring period…

My name is Rachelle Mysterio….but most people called me Rachel for short. Rey Mysterio is my older brother and he was the one who got me this job. I had moved away from Mexico when I was twelve to live with Rey. He had taken very good care of me up until I finally moved out of his house and into a house of my own. I'm now 23 years old, single, and soon to be a pretty successful young woman.

Anyways, from the time I first walked in the doors I had become a real head turner and I had many friends. My closest friend was actually Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. He was so funny and always treated me with respect.

Most of the time, I spent my time doing interviews with the other wrestlers or commentary with the King. I never wrestled as a diva since I had no experience in the ring what so ever. However, my role here was about to change…because little did I know that I was about to cross paths with one of the most dangerous men in the WWE.


	2. The interview

**Key note: The Undertaker is a heel for most of this story**

_**The Interview**_

When I heard the sound of Limp Biskit's _Rollin'_…my heart started to pound. The crowd cheered as the Phenom rolled down to the ring on his motor bike and circled around the ring. I didn't understand why I was called to do this interview. I mean..I barely knew this man.

I watched as he parked his motor bike and turned it off. He then got off and flung his WWE title over his shoulder. He was wearing sunglasses on his head with a red bandana wrapped around his forehead and a shirt that read "It's my yard" in big red letters. He stepped into the ring and looked me up and down as if he was appreciating my looks. I handed him one of the microphones and then waited as they turned down the music. When they did, he brought the microphone to his lips and greeted me.

"Hello there little lady, what brings you to my yard today?" he asked.

I smiled slightly, "Well Undertaker, I was asked to come out here and get a few remarks from you regarding your upcoming title match against The Rock."

He licked his lips and then approached me, "Hm. Since you're new, I'll let you slide on this one…but since you're in my yard_ I'll_ be asking the questions…do I make myself clear girlie?"

I nodded, looking straight up into his green eyes. Me and Vince were definitely going to have a talk after Raw goes off the air.

"Good, now that we got that out of the way, why don't you fill me in on who you are?"

I looked at the crowd and then raised the mic to my lips. "I'm Rachel Mysterio," The crowd erupted into a frenzy when I spoke my name.

"Oh so I take it that you all like this girl just because of her brother right?" They all cheered and then a "619" chant started.

"Well I'm here to tell ya, that just because your brother is Rey…that doesn't mean that I will go easy on you young lady. Just like everyone else…You _Will_ Respect the Undertaker…" he said as he backed me into a corner. The crowd booed him loudly.

I just stayed frozen in my spot, scared to even look away from him for a second. He lowered the microphone and then whispered, "Just stay out of my way…and you'll be on my good side, you hear?"

I nodded and he then backed away from me. "Now…as for your question…I am going to retain my title at the next paper view. The Rock isn't anything but phony tough and crazy brave…"

The crowd booed him once again. I just stood there and kept my eyes on The Undertaker who never took his eyes off of me.

"He's going to end up like all the rest of those people who cross my path and try to disrespect me. Would you like to see what happens to those people first hand Rachel?"

I shook my head and thought about getting out of the ring, but something kept my feet glued to my spot.

"Why not? It could fun for you," he said as he started to approach me again. My heart was pounding in fear now…I had no clue what this man was going to do to me but I knew it wouldn't be pretty.

Suddenly he grabbed me by my throat and was about to choke slam me when The Rock came out and stopped It from happening. As soon as The undertaker released me I got out of the ring and returned to my announce position.

"Are you alright?" Larry asked. "I was so sure he was going to hurt you!"

I sighed, "I'm fine…I'm just glad that I have a close friend like The Rock."

"Wait, look," Larry said.

When I looked up into the ring the Undertaker had choke slammed the Rock and then winked at me before leaving the ring and riding out of the arena. I got back up and went to check on my friend who was just getting up.

"Are you Ok?" I asked.

He nodded, "I've had plenty of those delivered on me. Are you Ok?"

I smiled, "Yes, thanks so much for saving me."

"You're my best friend, I had to save you. My question is…where the heck was your bro?"

I shrugged, "I don't know but I'm sure he has a good excuse for not coming out."

"That boy always has an excuse for something…" he said as he got up. The crowd cheered and I clapped my hands and then hugged him.

"I'll see you in the back after Raw goes off the air Ok?" I told him.

"No problem mamacita,"

I giggled and then we went our separate ways. As promised, when the show went off the air, I went backstage to my dressing room and changed into some jean Capri's that had holes in them and a sexy white top. I then slid into a pair of clear wedge heeled flip flops, and went to find Rocky. He was waiting for me with my brother and his girlfriend Monica.

"Rey, where the hell were you today?" I asked.

He sighed, "I'm sorry sis, I wasn't paying any attention to the tv when all of that went down. I'm sorry really,"

I rolled my eyes, "it's alright. I don't expect you to rescue me every time I'm attacked anyway."

"Nice going Rey," Monica said.

"Yea yea…"

Rocky smiled, "So where we going tonight?"

"It doesn't matter to me, as long as I get at least one drink in before I go to sleep tonight." I said.

"Awe, come on girl, only one?" Rocky said.

"Yes only one. The last time I let you three talk me into getting drunk I lived to regret it."

Rocky frowned, "You couldn't have regretted _all_ of it right? I mean me and you did spend the night cuddling after that."

"Go to hell Rock!" I yelled. "You so set me up for failure that night."

They laughed, "Poor Rachy…"

That night we went out to a bar where we sang some karaoke songs and had a few drinks. Just when we were about to leave, I spotted The Undertaker coming in by himself. He sat himself in the VIP section where our table was and watched us make complete fools of ourselves. I didn't dare to approach him since from what I heard…he acted the same way outside of work that he did when he was working.

"Ok Rachel just one more and then we'll leave you alone for the night." Monica said.

I pushed the glass away gently, "No…that's enough for me tonight. I do not trust you guys after last time."

They all giggled and then took their last shots. I was already feel tipsy and I needed to drive. I walked over to our table, not making eye contact with The Undertaker. I could feel him watching me closely as I picked up my purse and my car keys.

"Nice seeing you here little lady." He said with a smirk.

I froze and then turned around to meet his gaze. "Is it safe for me to talk to you now that I'm not standing in your yard?"

He laughed, "Got a sense of humor…I like that."

"Well I would love to stay and talk but I need to get back to my hotel room."

"Hotel room huh? Sounds interesting,"

I sighed, "Not tonight it won't be…or any other night…"

He frowned, "Oh…you're breaking my heart."

"Is everything Ok over here?" Rey asked when he came over to see what I was doing.

I nodded, "Yes I'm alright, I was just leaving."

The Undertaker eyed me down as I turned to leave. His gaze sent chills down my spine…you know the kinds you get when you're scared out of your mind? I let the others know I was leaving and then headed out to my rental car. As soon as I got to the hotel I made my way up to the thirteenth floor where my room was and proceeded to sleep the night away.


	3. Overstepping The Boundary

**Overstepping the Boundary **

"Morning Rachel!" Dwayne yelled as I stepped out of my rental car and then grabbed my suitcase.

"Good morning Rocky," I said with a smile.

"Are you ready for this plane ride back home?" he asked. I shook my head and rolled my suitcase to the door. "Awe, come on Rachel, plane rides can't be that bad if I'm riding with you."

I giggled and then handed my bag to the baggage handler. "Yea I guess you're right."

"Did you want to stop and grab some snacks for the ride? We do have an eight hour flight home you know."

I agreed with him and then followed him to a nearby store. We grabbed a bunch of chips, drinks, and candy before leaving to meet up with Rey, Monica, Jeff, and Michelle, who was another close friend of mine.

"So Rachel, how do you like being here in the WWE?" she asked me as we took our seats on the plane. I sat on a seat that was big enough for me to lay down on and got myself comfortable for conversation. She sat in the seat in front of me, next to Jeff Hardy.

"It's a lot of fun so far," I answered.

"You still think that after your encounter with The Undertaker?"

I nodded, "I mean yea he's intimidating but I don't think he would actually hurt me."

Just as I said that, the Undertaker himself boarded the plane and looked around at everyone. "Well isn't anyone going to say good morning Undertaker?"

I rolled my eyes and then stared out of the window. I so didn't have time for his crap this morning and I sure wasn't about to deal with it.

"Good morning Undertaker," Jeff said through gritted teeth.

He laughed, "Now that's more I like it," I heard his footsteps get closer to me and then stop.

"Hello there little lady, it's fancy seeing you here." He said.

I looked up at him and nearly flicked him off but I didn't want to get on his bad side. "Hi," I said softly.

He smirked, "So you do have manners..."

"Is there a reason you are standing here right now?" I asked out of nowhere.

His smirk vanished and everyone looked in our direction wanting to see what he would do.

"For your information Rachel…I happen to run this joint. That means when I'm standing in your presence you should be respecting me."

"Oh yea, well I don't respect anyone who doesn't give me a reason to do so…"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me as if I had just slapped him in the face. That's when I felt a lump form in my throat. I couldn't believe I had just said that to him and he was completely speechless. Sweat formed on my palms but I tried hard not to give away the fact that I was nervous as hell.

Suddenly he smirked and backed away quietly, taking a seat across from me. Michelle looked over at me and gave me a thumbs up. I shrugged and then fluffed my pillow and laid my head down. I then pulled out a book and started reading it silently until I fell asleep. About two hours into our flight I woke up to see The Undertaker facing me with his arms folded tight across his chest and his feet up on the seat. His sunglasses were pulled down over his eyes so I didn't know if he was awake or sleeping.

"Good morning sunshine," Rey said as he looked over my seat and scared me half to death.

"Gosh you are still the biggest pain in the ass that you were when I lived with you." I told him as I stretched out my arms and then sat up.

Rey laughed, "That's me, anyways how is your new place?"

"It's good, just weird because I'm all alone now." I said.

"No worries I'll come visit you at some point." Dwayne said. "If only I knew where your place was."

I sighed, "Rocky I told you before; I live in Austin, Texas now."

"Yea I know but which neighborhood?"

"Do you know where Rey lives?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I live in the next neighborhood." I told him

"Gotcha,"

I glanced over at The Undertaker and noticed that he hadn't moved. I guess he was really sleeping or just severely pissed off that I stood up to him. Oh well. Someone had to stand up to that jerk and it gave me a whole lot of confidence inside as well.

When our plane had landed six hours later, I got off and went straight to the parking lot to get into my truck. I put my suitcase in the backseat and then shut the door. As I was getting into the front seat, a large arm reached out and stopped me from closing my door.

"Where do you think you're going little girl?" said the dark and demented voice of The Undertaker. My heart started to pound. I was all by myself and no words could possibly save me this time. He yanked my door open, grabbed me by my arm and then yanked me out of the truck. My back was slammed against the back door as he used his forearm to pin me against the truck by my neck.

"Let's make one thing clear bitch, you may be a woman but I will _not_ hesitate to go medieval on your little ass. Do you understand me?"

I felt tears forming in my eyes. This guy wasn't playing around and I wasn't about to get myself hurt without anyone around to help me. So I nodded as tears flowed from my eyes. He released me and I collapsed to my knees coughing vigorously.

"From now on…you better watch your step little girl. I don't want to have to show you what happens to people who disrespect me."

I looked up at him as he walked away. He smirked and walked over to his motorcycle that was a few rows from me. I quickly got up and got into my car, crying all the way home. I had decided not to tell anyone about the encounter I had with The Undertaker. Who knows what he might have done if I did that. I did know one thing for sure, I would start respecting the Undertaker from now on…


	4. Big Mistake

**Big Mistake**

I was so happy when I made it into my house. My face was still stained with tears as I took off my shoes and tossed them to the side. I then made my way upstairs with my suitcase in hand, to my large bedroom. I put my suitcase on the bed and slowly started to unpack. I was trying really hard to just forget about what happened in that parking lot but the image of The Undertaker's piercing green eyes had been burned into my memory.

I stopped unpacking and then went into my bathroom to take a quick shower to help me relax. When I was done I put on my robe and then wrapped my hair up in a towel so I could finish unpacking. When I was done I checked my schedule to see when I had to leave again for my next show. Unfortunately for me, I had to be back on a plane in almost five days to go to Miami, Florida for the King of the Ring pay-per-view. I was so hoping that Rocky would defeat the Undertaker just so I would have a reason to say he deserved what he got.

"Rachel are you Ok? You don't really sound like yourself?" Rey asked me when he came to visit me.

"I'm fine Rey; I'm just a little tired you know?" I said.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Did something else happen with you and Undertaker?"

I froze and then shook my head. Of course he knew I was lying but he didn't bother pressing on the matter. Instead, he hooked up the Wii and we played Just Dance for awhile.

"How do you always win?" he asked me. "I can never freaking beat you!"

I giggled and then turned off the game. "I'm sorry big brother but clearly my skills are better than yours."

He crossed his arms and sat down on my couch while I poured us a shot of Captain Morgan. "So are you ready for the next pay-per-view?"

I nodded silently and then took my shot. It felt nice to get some alcohol in my system every once and a while. It helped me calm my nerves more especially when I was a nervous wreck.

"Rachel…what did he do to you?" he asked again.

"Nothing," I told him. "It was nothing,"

He sighed and then looked at me sharply, "Rachel, did he hurt you?"

I looked away from him and then poured myself another shot. "Rey I don't want to talk about it Ok? Besides if I do tell you what happened it will only get worse for me."

He sighed knowing that I was right. I knew he could risk me getting hurt so he decided to let it go. ..Or so I thought.

When the day came for us to get back on the road, I found that Rey and Dwayne were being a lot more protective than usual. Instead of letting me sit by myself on the plane, they chose to make me sit between them. They even watched me as I got up to walk to the bathroom.

"Ok what the hell is wrong with you two?" I asked them when we got off the plane and headed for the WWE bus.

Dwayne looked at me and then at Rey. "We are sorry Rachel, but we don't think you should be alone when The Undertaker is around."

I sighed and then turned around to walk away. Rey stepped in front of me. "Listen to us Rachel! I do not want you alone in that arena tonight."

"Why? I never once said that he did anything to me did I? No. So step aside and let me go."

Rey sighed, "This conversation isn't over Rachel. I will find out what happened one way or another."

With that, he turned around and marched to the bus in anger. I sighed and then looked at Dwayne. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be girl. I know how you feel but we really are worried about you Ok?"

I nodded, "Thanks. It is nice to know you guys care."

He smiled and then hugged me. "I will always be there for you Rachel no matter what happens Ok?"

"Alright, I just hope that Rey doesn't do anything stupid that will make the situation worse."

He agreed and then we walked to the bus. When I got on, Michelle stood up and waved for me to come sit with her. Rey was sitting in the front seat so that was good. Unfortunately, The Undertaker was sitting right in front of her. I sighed and then made my way back there, making sure not to look in his direction.

"Hey girlie, how are you doing?" she asked me before I sat down.

I shrugged, "I'm alright I guess just living life the best way I know how."

"You look really pissed at someone when you first got on. Is everything OK?"

I shook my head, "Rey is being a pain in the ass as usual. He's always treating me like I'm in fourth grade or something."

"Why what happened?"

I looked towards the Undertaker who appeared to be smirking from my view. "It's a long story. Let's just say he believes that I am in some type of danger and he doesn't want me to be alone anymore."

She rolled her eyes, "Wow…men can be so dramatic sometimes."

"Yea and they say _we_ are the emotional ones," we laughed together and then started talking about tonight.

"Who do you think is going to win the championship match tonight?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure really. To be honest I think it's anyone's game."

She glared towards the Undertaker, "Well I think that Rocky will retain it but it won't be by pin fall or submission."

I looked at her a little confused, "Are you saying that Rocky is going to cheat in order to keep his title?"

"Not exactly, I'm just saying that anything could happen…"

Suddenly, the Undertaker chuckled and then turned around to face us. "Well I must say…you have a pretty interesting theory Michelle. But I'm going to tell you what's really going to happen."

We looked at each other and then back at him. He took off his sunglasses and sat them on his head. Those piercing green eye once again stared a hole right threw me. I almost felt like he was looking into my soul trying to find some hidden answer to a question he had.

"First, I'm going to ride down to that ring…then I'm going to get in it and wait for The Rock to bring his ass down there…and then…I'm going to take what's rightfully mine. Anyone who interferes…" he looked in my direction, "Will have Hell to pay."

I looked away for a split second and then he turned around. Michelle looked over at me and mouthed, "What was that all about?"

I shook my head and then told her, "I'll tell you about it later."

We made it to our hotel rooms about ten minutes later. I got one by myself so wouldn't have to be bothered by anyone but myself. I got dressed in a short black strapless dress that had a little ruffle pattern. I then straightened my hair, put on my make-up and slipped into my black stiletto heels. After putting on my finishing touches I grabbed my duffle bag of extra clothes and my purse and headed back to the WWE bus. Michelle met me there on time and we took our normal seats. Dwayne got on the bus soon after, followed by all the other superstars.

"Damn girl, you looking fine over there," Rocky said as he looked over at me.

I blushed, "Oh stop it boy. I don't want you to get your hopes up."

"Ha, that's not the only thing that he's going to get up…" Jeff said.

We all laughed. Jeff always had the best jokes out of all of us.

"So Rachel…would like to try some of The Rock's strudel?" Jeff asked.

I blushed even more and covered my face with my hands. "Oh my goodness,"

"Why would she want to try that? From what I know it's been spoiled by everything you've dipped it in," Michelle said. We all erupted into laughter. I loved being around these people so much, even if I was being tormented by the Undertaker every now and then.

When we reached the arena I quickly met up the Jerry Lawler and Jim Ross so we could head down to the announce position. On our way there, I was cut off by my brother.

"Hey sis, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for acting like such an idiot towards you,"

"It's alright Rey, I know you were just trying to protect me." I told him.

He nodded, "yea well I'm still upset with Taker and I'm still going to do something about it."

"Why though? It might be better if you just leave it alone…please?"

He sighed, "Alright I will but make sure you stay safe tonight Ok? I don't want that bastard near you."

I nodded and gave him a hug. "I'll see ya out there Ok?"

He nodded and then I followed the guys out to the arena. I decided to sit between them this time just to lift a burden off of Rey's shoulders. As the night went on things seemed pretty normal until it came time for me to announce the wrestlers for the championship match. I got up nervously and made my way to the ring.

"This next match is set for one fall, and it's for the WWE championship!" I announced.

Suddenly I heard The Undertaker's music and I immediately felt like leaving the ring. "Introducing first, the challenger, weighting in at 305 pounds…The Undertaker!"

He circled the ring as usual and then got into the ring and stared me down with a smirk. I backed away from him a little, not wanting any part of him. When The Rock's music played I announced him in and he gladly led me out of the ring, never taking his eyes off of the Undertaker. I returned to my seat and the bell rang to start the match. Back and forth they fought. I watched intently wincing every time The Undertaker came close to getting the victory. This match seemed to be going in his favor until something happened. The undertaker was setting up for a last ride when Rey climbed out from beneath the ring and struck him in the back with a chair. Since the referee was knocked out at the time, he didn't see it, giving the Rock a chance to give the Undertaker the "rock bottom" and win the match.

I stood up and Rey came over to me, "I told you I would take care of it! Now he better know his place!"

I shook my head, "What have you done!"

"Like I said, I handled business Rachel!"

"No!" I screamed as I smacked him up side his head, "You fucked up big time! Now go! Get out of here!"

He looked at me and realization came over him. Slowly he turned around and The Undertaker sat up and looked at him. Rey turned and ran out of the arena and The Undertaker chased after him. I didn't know what was going to happen after that…all I knew was that this was going to get worse before it got better.


	5. The Challenge

**The Challenge**

The next night on Raw, I found myself more nervous to be in the arena than ever. I couldn't believe that Rey had actually broken my trust and did the complete opposite of what I asked him not to do. I just hoped that my plan that I was going to help keep me out of hot water with the dead man.

"Rachel you can't do this! You're not the one who cost The Undertaker the title, Rey did that on his own," Monica said. She was in my dressing room helping me get ready to go to the ring. I was wearing some black jeans with a purple corset top and some purple flats. My hair was a little curly and fell to the middle of my back.

"I know all that Monica, but it was my fault that Rey acted the way that he did. I need to talk to The Undertaker and that's final."

She sighed as her face filled with worry. "I don't know Rachel what if he doesn't listen to you."

"Then I guess we'll have to face the consequences…"

I turned and stepped out into the hallway to make my way to the ring. I was about to head out when I heard The Undertaker's music playing. I froze and watched on a nearby TV screen as he walked out to the ring. He looked extremely pissed off…this couldn't be good.

"Rey Mysterio!" He yelled into the microphone. "Get your ass out here right now!"

The crowd cheered as The Undertaker paced around the ring. "If you think you're going to get away with what you did last night, you have another thing coming! So get out here now and take this ass whopping like a man!"

I was about to go out there and try to talk to him then, but then The Undertaker continued. "Boy if I have to come back there and find you there is going to be hell to pay!"

Suddenly I heard Rey's voice coming from the titantron. "Hey dead man…I'm not there tonight! Otherwise I would come down there and fight you if that's all you want."

"Oh no that's not what I really want Rey! What I want is to face you at Wrestlemania in two months!"

The crowd cheered loudly. "What do you say Rey, you and me at Wrestle Mania!"

Rey sighed, "I would but I don't want to put anyone else through any more torment. So my answer is no Undertaker."

The Undertaker laughed, "Just as I thought. You are a weakling…but that's fine. I will get you at wrestlemania one way or another."

With that, he dropped his microphone and headed back towards the locker rooms. I sighed and then went back to my dressing room. I couldn't wait for this night to be over so I could get away from him once and for all. I didn't dare go down to the ring that night. Especially when the Undertaker was in a bad mood. Later that night he ended up having a match with Jeff Hardy in which he dismantled him. I ran out to the ring to help the emergency personnel get Jeff backstage. The Undertaker then looked at me blankly, almost as if he had just got an idea. He smirked at me and then retreated back to the locker rooms.

I was kind of scared to go back there so I had Rocky stay with me every step of the way. He even made sure I got to my hotel room safely before going to his own. That night I got in the shower and let the warm water run down my back. It helped ease the tension I was feeling and helped me to relax. When I got out I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked as I threw on my towel and went to the door. No one said anything so I got scared and looked through the peephole. There was no one there but just to make sure, I looked out of my window. On the ground in front of my door was a card and a red rose on top of it. I hesitated to open the door and pick it up but my love for flowers got the best of me.

I opened the door slowly and picked up the rose and the card. I looked around for any sign of the person who left it but there was no one around. I closed the door and then sat on my bed and opened the card and then read it out loud.

"I'm really sorry for what's going to happen…Rey." I sighed and then tossed the rose and the card in the trash. I couldn't believe this mess he started and now he wanted to apologize for it?

I didn't want any part of this any longer. Rey was going to get exactly what he deserved and that was that. I got up and started putting on my night clothes before blow drying my hair and then going to sleep. Little did I know that The Undertaker had a lot of plans in store for me and my older brother.

That following week, I had the night off so I stayed home and watched Raw. I was sitting on my couch with my pillow and blanket when Rey came out to the ring. The crowd booed him, which I personally felt that he deserved. He was getting himself into a situation that he couldn't get out of.

"Ok everyone, I know I made a terrible mistake but come on…any of you would have done the same thing if your little sister had a run in with the Dead man."

They all suddenly cheered, agreeing with his words. Suddenly The Undertaker's voice sounded over the intercom.

"Rey…hey Rey…I told you that I would get my answer somehow and I think I've figured out how to do that."

"Where are you?" Rey yelled as he looked around. "Come on out and show yourself!"

The Undertaker laughed, "Why don't you turn your attention to the titantron…."

When he looked, his entire face went blank and almost pale. "You wouldn't dare…"

The camera cut to what there titantron was showing and I nearly had a heart attack. The camera showed The Undertaker standing right in front of my house. I quickly got up and looked out of my front window. He was making his way up to my porch with a smirk on his face. I quickly went to the door and locked it and then dashed up the stairs to find a place to hide. My heart was pounding through my chest as I went into one of the guestrooms and hid in the closet. I heard a thunderous sound, and figured that he had just kicked my door in.

"Oh Rachel…where are you darlin'?" he teased. "Daddy's home to play…"

I sat perfectly still hoping to God that he didn't find me.

"I see you knew I was coming…your brother is watching this right now sweetness. Why don't you come out here and give him a wave?"

I heard him coming up the steps and I started to cry. _"Oh God I hope he doesn't find me." _I said to myself.

He went through every room until he made it to the one I was in. "You have a nice pad here baby. It's funny how I've lived in the same neighborhood as you and not once did I know you lived here."

He came over to the closet and opened it up slowly. I crouched as far as I could into the back corner and to my surprise he turned around and headed out of the room. I sat there for a few minutes before deciding to get up and go for the window. Just as began to open the window something was wrapped tightly around my neck and I was pulled back against The Undertaker's chest.

"Hello darlin'…fancy seeing you here." He whispered into my ear. I fought hard to get away from him but it was no use. I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness and I knew he had won.

"Don't worry Rey, I'll take good care of her…"he said just as I closed my eyes.


	6. Deal With It

**Deal with It**

I was awakened by a cold breeze blowing in my face. Everything looked kind of blurry to me as I looked around trying to figure out where I was. Lights were whizzing passed me quickly and the low rumble of an engine was in my ear. I turned my head to the other side and saw The Undertaker looking straight ahead with his hands on the wheel and a look of determination on his face. He stopped the truck, at a red light and looked over at me with his green eyes. I felt my mind losing consciousness again but I fought hard to stay awake. He reached over and lightly touched my face with his fingertips. I closed my eyes and then fell back into a deep sleep.

When I woke up again a few minutes later, I was in his arms. He was carrying me into a large house that I didn't recognize but I figured it had to be his house. When we got inside he took me all the way up stairs to his bedroom, where he laid me down on the soft bed. He then turned on my lamp and looked down at me with a smirk.

"Welcome to your new place sweetness," he said.

I looked around at the room and I instantly felt…safe. I didn't understand why I felt that way especially after he kidnapped me.

"I know you weren't expecting this but even the Undertaker has a wonderful home."

I was about to say something but I found that my throat hurt like hell. He stood up, "I'm sorry about that…I didn't want to hurt you but at this point your brother left me with no other choice. I'll be right back with something for that sore throat."

I watched as he left the room and decided that I should take a chance and get out of there. I got up and went to a set of glass doors and gently opened them. I then took off running across the l grassy yard trying really hard to get away from the house. I had just made it to the fence when I heard heavy footsteps right on my tail. Quickly I jumped over the wooden fence and took off down the street. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I wanted to get away from him. I ran into the woods and didn't look back. I ran for a little while until I came to a cliff. It was too dark to really see what was at the bottom so I didn't risk the jump.

"Don't even think about it girlie," I turned around to see The Undertaker leaning against a tree. I started crying and looked back over the cliff.

"Rachel, come on baby, don't make this harder than it needs to be. I promise not to hurt you again if you come back with me."

For the first time I looked into his eyes and seen sincerity in them. "Promise?"

"I promise…I'm a man of my word Rachel, you should know that by now."

I sniffled and then took a few steps towards him. He reached out to me and I took his hand. When we got back to his house, he gave me a cup of hot green tea. It felt really nice going down my throat and I found that it made it easier for me to talk.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know how to feel honestly. How would you feel if the person you feared the most just kidnapped you from your house?"

He frowned, "You've got a point there little lady,"

I took another sip of my tea and closed my eyes as the warm liquid soothed my throat. "So when will you let me go? I don't plan to stay here forever you know."

"That's up to your brother. If he decides to face me at Wrestlemania and he beats me…then I'll let you go. Now, if he still says no…then you and I are going to get real acquainted with one another."

I sighed, "Ok, well what if he faces you and loses? Do I still get to be free?"

He folded his arms and looked at me dead in the eyes. "How do you know you'll _want_ to be free by then darlin'…you may learn to like me."

"Oh trust me I'll still want to leave by then. There is no way I could ever stay with _you_."

His eyes narrowed sharply, "Yea you feel that way now…but I bet you won't feel that way by time Wrestlemania comes around. Better yet, I guarantee you won't feel that way by then."

I rolled my eyes, "You're very cocky you know that?"

"Not cocky baby…confident. Just like you."

I took another sip of my tea and was about to ignore his last comment, but my attitude got the best of me. "Yea Ok, how would you know anything about me when all you've done is make me feel uncomfortable when I'm around you."

He chuckled and then turned around to leave, "Trust me babe, I know a lot more about you than you think."

"Wait!" I yelled, "What are the rules around here?"

He smirked and then looked back at me. It was the first time that I actually found him to be kind of cute.

"It's simple darling…just stay in this house and do what you're told or else."

"Or else?"

"Or else you will have some serious issues to deal with. Like for one, if you try to escape me again, I will have a shock bracelet attached to your leg and it will shock you severely every time you step out of bounds. Do you understand me?"

I nodded and then drank the rest of my tea. I felt myself getting really sleepy so I laid my head down on the pillow. "Get some rest…you've had a tough night." He said as he left the room. I did as he said and closed my eyes. Within seconds I was fast asleep. In the middle of the night I woke up for a few seconds and noticed that I was under the covers. I couldn't believe that he was actually taking good care of me. I guess it was true, he was really a man of his word.


	7. A New Side

**A new side?**

That next morning I opened my eyes to the smell of blueberry pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I sat up and stretched out my arms and then got up to stretch my legs. I then followed the smell all the way down to the kitchen. When I peeked around the corner, I saw The Undertaker standing over a stove cooking the food that I smelled. He looked rather hot to me in his basketball shorts and his tight fitting black beater. He had a blue bandana tied around his head and to my surprise his long hair had been cut into a very short hairstyle that kind of turned me on.

"Good Morning love," he said as he turned around. "I felt your presence."

I came around the corner and folded my arms to attempt to hide my bra-less breasts. "I didn't know you knew how to cook."

He smirked and then motioned for me to sit down. I walked over to the table and took a seat facing him. He made me a plate and then sat it down in front of me. "I haven't had to cook in a long time. I figured since you will be here for quite some time, I need to be a good host."

I picked up my fork and then dug into my food. To my surprise it was really good. "Thank you," I said softly. "It's really good."

"No need to thank me babe, I told your brother that I would take good care of you. All I'm doing is keeping my word." He told me as he sat a glass of orange juice down in front of me. I watched him as he made his own plate of food and then sat down next to me.

"Did you cut your own hair?" I asked.

"Why? Does it look bad?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Actually I'm quite impressed. It's a nice cut for you."

"Does it make me look…sexy?" he asked.

I laughed and then remembered who I was talking to. "If it did I would never be the one to tell you that."

"You will at some point."

"Boy, you seem confident of that…do you get a lot of girls to say that to you?"

He finished chewing his food and then eyed me, "Actually all of them just tell me just because they want to screw me. You on the other hand…you're different."

"Different in a bad way or do you mean something else."

He studied me for a few seconds and then decided to answer me. "You're very hard for me to read…sometimes I can't tell if you're scared of me or if there is something else going on in that little head of yours."

I nodded and then finished off my food. I got up and then washed my plates and put them in the dish rack. "Um...what am I suppose to do about clothes?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "I don't know, I thought it would be nice to see your birthday suit…"

I blushed a little, "You will never see that trust me,"

"Why not? I'm sure it's very beautiful,"

"You brought me here to get a match, not to see what I look like naked."

He laughed, "Yes I guess you're right, well I grabbed you some clothes before we left your house. Don't worry I packed plenty of clothes for two months. You have enough for an entire year in your house,"

I folded my arms, "You went through my stuff? Are you insane?"

"I thought you might have figured that out by now Rachel…I'm pretty insane."

I sighed, "True. Well where did you put them?"

He smiled, "Why don't you go and find them yourself?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and then walked off to search for my clothes. I looked around the house carefully searching every place that I could. As I looked, I got a good sense of where everything was in the house. He had many rooms but my favorite by far was the den. It was quiet and he had a lot of books to read in there. There was also a CD player in there, which was nice if I ever wanted to just chill. I loved listening to soft music and reading books.

"Have you found them yet?" he asked when I passed by the living room. He was laying on the floor doing some sit ups and he wasn't wearing a shirt. I paused for a few seconds and watched him. I didn't realize that he had such a nice figure under all that tough guy nonsense. I found myself taking mental pictures of him but then quickly regained my composure.

"No I haven't…and now that I think about it, I took a shower before you kidnapped me last night. So I guess I can stay in my pj's today."

He smirked and then watched me as I walked away and headed for the den. When I got there I explored some of his books and noticed that he had a lot of things there that I liked. I also noticed a row of books there that looked like they came out of my house. That's when I realized where my clothes might have been. I got up and went back to his bedroom and looked at the clothes hanging up. On one side was his clothing and on the other was mine. I was a little shocked to see a row of shoes that also belonged to me. Shaking my head, I pulled out my black sweat suit and then rummaged through the drawer for a pair of panties. I noticed that he picked out a lot of my black panties to bring with us. That pig…he was so trying to get in my pants but I would never let him in.

I grabbed a quick shower and then put my hair up into a messy bun. I then found my way back to the den and continued my search for a book to read. Later on I ended up falling asleep in the den and he picked me up gently and took me back to the bedroom. I really didn't understand why he was being so nice to me but I was really starting to like this side of him.

"Did you have a nice nap?" he asked when I got up and found him out in the garage cleaning his bike.

"Yea I did, thank you." I said.

"No problem sweetness."

"That's a really nice bike Taker. Where did you get it?" I asked.

He froze for a second, "I got it…from my ex."

I nearly gasped, "You were married before?"

"Oh yea I was…to a broad who ruined my life."

I didn't want to ask any more questions because of the irritated look on his face so I changed the subject. "So do you think Rey will fight you at Wrestlemania?"

He looked at me with a little sincerity in his eyes, "Come here."

I hesitated for a second but then decided to go to him. He patted the seat of his motorcycle and I sat down on it. He looked up into my eyes, "Do you want me to be honest?"

I nodded not sure if I wanted to hear what he thought.

"I do think Rey will take my challenge but I don't think he'll do it for you."

"Why do you say that?"

He shrugged, "Just the way he's acting. He knows where I live and yet he has made absolutely no effort to try and save you."

I thought about that for a second, "That's true."

"Now The Rock, he came pass here this morning before you got up, but he only wanted to make sure you were safe."

I didn't know what it was but the way he said that made it sound like it bothered him that The Rock and I were so close.

"Well let's be honest, you did kidnap me in front of the whole world and he is my best friend."

He grunted, "Yea a best friend who wants to screw you badly."

"That's not true! And how would you know any way?"

He looked at me as if I had just told him a flat out lie. "Please Rachel, everyone knows that The Rock wants nothing from you except your virginity."

I gasped, "How do you know I'm a virgin?"

"I have my ways."

I rolled my eyes and then got up to leave, "Well I'm going inside, don't let me hear you bashing my best friend again."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll…I'll…oh nevermind just don't do it!"

With that I turned on my heels and marched straight into the house. I didn't know who he thought he was but there was no way I was going to let him talk bad about my friends. I went into the living room and sat on the couch, thinking hard about when I could escape from him.


	8. Breaking The Rules

**Breaking The Rules**

I decided to stay cool over the next few days so that he could gain my trust. I stayed around the house mostly keeping to myself while he watched me. Every now and then I would be in the den just listening and singing to some music and I would feel him watching me closely. The dat before Monday Night Raw I was going to make a run for it but I decided against it since he was taking me with him. I knew it would be hard to escape him when he was constantly hovering over me. We ended up taking a private jet to San Diego instead of the usual plane that we travelled in. I sat across from him and stared out of the window so I wouldn't have to make eye contact with him. Unfortunately that didn't stop him from making eye contact with me.

"So tell me darlin'…you really seem like you like to read. What's your favorite story?"

I shrugged, "I never really had a favorite story, but I do like anything to do with the supernatural."

"Really? That's interesting…"

"Why?"

"Well I never took you to be the type for the supernatural. It's really cool."

I smiled softly, "Thanks. Not a lot of people find that to be cool."

"What else do you like?" he asked.

"Why are you so interested?"

He laughed, "Keep up that attitude of yours if you want. It won't get you anywhere away from me."

"Damn, maybe I'll try harder," I sat as I folded my arms.

His eyes narrowed, "Now you listen here little girl, I've been pretty damn nice to you so far. Don't make me change my mind about doing that."

I rolled my eyes and then turned my attention back to the window. We remained silent for the rest of the trip. When we reached the hotel, we each got our showers and for the first time I felt like I was going to lose my mind. He had walked out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel. His chiseled features took my breath away as small droplets of water glistened on his chest and abs. That's when I remembered, he was my enemy at the moment and there was no way I was going to let myself fall for him.

I got myself dressed in the bathroom to keep myself under control. I had picked to wear red halter top that sort of sparkled and a pair of light blue jeans that looked like they had splatter's of white paint on the legs. I then curled my hair and applied my make-up. When I stepped out of the bathroom he gave me a look like he was quite impressed.

"Nice outfit," he said. "Red looks really nice with your complexion."

"Thanks," I said as I checked myself in the mirror again.

He smiled, "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded and then slid into my white flip flops so we could go. We rode to the arena on his motor bike that he had flown here with us. I held on tight to his waist, feeling every tight muscle he had. I kind of licked my lips and then started to imagine what it would feel like for me to be in front of him and for him to have his arms wrapped tight around me. Quickly I shook off the thought and then concentrated on what could happen tonight.

We arrived at the arena shortly after the WWE bus pulled in and let everyone off. The Undertaker parked in a private garage and then held onto my arm as he led me into the arena through the back doors. We made it to his dressing room shortly after we got inside. I sat down on a couch while he got changed into his wrestling gear.

"I hope your brother doesn't have any plans on attacking me tonight. If he knows what's good him he'll stand back."

I looked away from him. I knew Rey wouldn't try to attack him at this point…well at least I hoped he wouldn't try. I was in enough danger and I didn't need him to keep adding on to it. Suddenly he reached his hand under my chin and had me turn and face him. "I really hope you aren't planning on trying to escape tonight…I don't want to have to punish you."

I smirked, "That actually sounds like fun Taker…"

He shook his head, "Just try me little girl, it'll be the last time you try to escape me."

I swallowed hard, feeling very intimidated at this point. I didn't know how he knew I was planning on trying to escape him but that didn't matter to me. I still had the upper hand because only I knew when and where I would try and leave.

"Now I'm going to the ring, I'm going to lock the door so you won't be able to get out of here. You can watch the broadcast from the television screen."

I nodded and then turned it on.

"Oh yea and Rachel, don't let me come back and find that you are gone…or we will seriously have problems." He said before leaving. As soon as I heard the click from the lock I sighed in relief. I needed to get away from him for a little while and this was just the break I needed. He was first out to the ring and to be honest, I found him to be so…so…sexy. I don't know why I didn't notice it before but this man was truly a looker.

Normally I didn't go for biker boys but for him I might have to make an exception. Wait! No! What was I saying? This man has me as his prisoner, and here I was lusting after him…

I watched him as he called out to my brother taunting him about having me in his possession.

"I know you are aware that I am in possession of your baby sister, and don't worry I've been taking _real _good care of her." He said.

The crowd cheered, mostly the men since every one of them had fantasies of having me in their homes doing God knows what.

"Oh yea and Rey, from what I can tell…she is loving every minute of what's been happening to her."

Once again the crowd erupted into cheers before Rey's music started playing. He came out onto the ramp but he didn't dare approach the ring.

"Taker! If you touched her in any way that harmed her I swear I will kill you!" he yelled. "Now let her go!"

Undertaker laughed, "Was that suppose to scare me little man? Look, you stuck your nose in my business and she is paying the price for it. Now if you want to save her…fight me at Wrestlemania. If you win you can have her back,"

Rey sighed and then rubbed his head, "Wait what happens if _you_ win?"

He smirked, "Oh you'll see when it happens. So what's it going to be?"

The crowd cheered loudly as he sat and thought about his decision. "Alright Taker…you're on. Just please promise me that she'll be Ok."

"Oh she's alright Rey…I would never let something happen to her that she didn't want…" with that he started laughing darkly and then Rey retreated backstage. I sighed and then got up to go to the bathroom. While I was in there, I noticed that there was an open window. I gasped and then quickly grabbed my purse, shut the door to the bathroom, and then turned on the sink facet to make it sound like I was washing my hands. I then climbed my small form through the window and ran like hell.

I didn't look back, I just ran until I saw the WWE bus parked in the parking lot. The bus driver was standing outside smoking a cigarette when I approached him.

"Excuse me sir, my name is Rachel Mysterio can you please help me?" I cried.

"Yea what's the matter?" he asked.

"Well someone is after me and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me hiding in the luggage area."

He blinked twice and then opened up the luggage area. I quickly climbed in and hid behind some equipment. Just as he was closing the door I spotted the Undertaker running around the building parking lot looking for me. I sat completely still as the door slammed shut. I ended up staying in there the entire show.

As the other wrestlers boarded the bus I felt a sense of relief because he didn't find me. When the bus started moving I settled myself down and then checked my phone. I had three messages and they all said the same thing. "We are so going to have problems when I catch you."

When the bus pulled up in front of the hotel, everyone got off and grabbed their luggage. I stayed hidden long enough for everyone to leave. I didn't want to risk someone seeing me and then drawing any attention to me. Unfortunately I didn't even budge because the next thing I knew, I heard the roar of a motorcycle… It pulled up right next to the bus where I was hiding and The Undertaker got off. I could see that he was very irritated and it wouldn't be good if he caught me.

"Excuse me Henry, I think I left something in the luggage area last week and I was wondering if I could possibly look in there and see if it's there."

My heart started pounding; he was smarter than I thought! The bus driver, who clearly forgot I was hiding in there, nodded his head and the Undertaker proceeded into the luggage area.

I sat completely still hoping that he would just forget about me but he didn't. As soon as he turned the corner, he spotted me. I quickly crawled to the other end of the luggage area and got out. I then made a run for it, choosing to run away from the hotel and into downtown. I kept running until I came to a bar. I ran to the nearest bathroom and stayed there until I could find some way out. I spotted a window, and decided to go for it. I quickly climbed through the window and dropped down into an alley. It was dark but I didn't let that stop me. I ran towards the opened end of the alley thinking that I could possibly get away. Before I reached the end though, The Undertaker rode up on his motorcycle, blocking my way out. I screamed and ran to the other end of the alley, only to find that I was trapped by a fence. I was just about to climb my way out when he grabbed my arm and pulled me down. I started swinging at him trying as hard as I could to hit him but he grabbed both of my arms and then pinned me against the brick wall. I started screaming as loud as I could for help but it was no use. He had me and that was it.

"You know Rachel…chasing you was fun, but play time is over do you understand?" he asked.

I started crying and nodded my head. He then took out a pair of handcuffs and shackled one end to his arm and one end to mine. "Get on the bike…now"

I nodded and followed him to the motorcycle. On our way back to the hotel I cried silently knowing that I was now truly in danger.


	9. Falling For You

**Falling For You**

The Undertaker didn't say a word to me for the rest of the time we were in San Diego. I found it more intimidating that he wasn't talking to me than when he was just plain staring at me. I wanted so badly to apologize to him but I knew it would do no good at this point. When we were on the plane back to Texas, I curled up in a ball and fell asleep with him watching me closely.

When I woke up I was back in his room. I was about to get up to use the bathroom but I discovered that I couldn't move my right arm. When I looked up my hand was handcuffed to the head board. I sat up and frantically yanked at it, but I couldn't get it lose.

"Like I said before baby, you and I have problems now."

I looked by the closet and saw The Undertaker leaning against the wall. He looked awfully sexy with his leather vest on that had no sleeves, showing off his famous tattoos. He had on his usual sunglasses and black bandana with a baseball cap sitting backwards on his head. He also had on light blue jeans and black boots.

"Ok I'm sorry I tried to escape!" I said as I continued to yank at the handcuffs. "Please just let me go,"

He crossed his large arms over his chest, "Sorry babe, you're stuck in this room until I say you can go."

"Are you kidding me? I do have to use the bathroom you know,"

He chuckled, "I guess you should have thought about that before you climbed through one no, two bathroom windows."

I gave him an evil glare and then got up and pulled down my underwear from under my night shirt with one hand.

"What in the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Well if you're going to treat me like a dog I'm going to act like one and pee right here." I said smartly.

He sighed and then pulled the keys out from his pocket. I watched him walk over to me and he unhooked me from the handcuffs. He then followed me to the bathroom and went in with me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"You tried to escape me once Rachel I can't let that happen again."

"So you're going to follow me _everywhere_ I go in this place?"

He laughed, "You left me with no choice dear,"

I rolled my eyes and then proceeded to use the bathroom.

"Nice legs," he suddenly said, "What time do they normally open?"

I glared at him, "They don't open and they never have."

He smiled, "Why not? Does Rocky not have the right key to open them?"

"Screw you!"

"Oh trust me baby, I'm willing to let you if you want."

I shook my head and then finished using the bathroom. I then washed my hands and walked out. He followed me snickering at his last comment. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. First this guy kidnaps me, then he forces my brother to a match, and now he was torturing me verbally!

I made myself some breakfast and then went back to the bedroom to eat. I didn't want to be bothered with him or his annoying jokes. My gosh how could someone so hot be so damn irritating!

He even stayed in the bathroom while I took a shower. I had to ask him to hand me my towel since I didn't want him to see me naked. He defiantly didn't deserve it and there was no way I would allow it to happen. This crazy behavior of his continued for nearly three weeks before he finally decided to lay off. I had learned my lesson and there wasn't a chance that I was going to escape him again. A few days after that, he seemed to start being really nice to me like he was in the beginning. We played games together, sang a few karaoke songs, and even had a few movie nights. I was starting to feel really close to him for some reason, almost like I was meant to be there the entire time.

At one point the two of us actually sat in the den and just talked about our lives. He revealed to me that his first wife had only got with him because of the money he was making.

"I don't want a woman who wants me for the wrong reasons you know? I want a woman who loves me for me." He said as he took a swig of his beer.

"I know what you mean. Most guys only want to be close to me because of my looks. I don't remember any one actually trying to get to know me for who I am inside and out."

He nodded and then watched me as I sat up and placed a pillow on my lap. "Does The Rock know you inside and out?"

"You seem very interested in me and Rocky's friendship." I said with a smile. "Why is that?"

He swirled his drink around and slouched down into the couch. "I've been watching you two for a long time now…and I get this feeling that he wants more than just to be your friend."

"It's not a feeling, it's the truth. Rocky has been trying to get with me since the first time he met me, but I value our friendship too much to be with him."

He nodded and tried to fight back the smirk that was itching to come out. "That's nice of you."

"I wish he felt that way…"

He looked at me blankly. "He doesn't care how you feel then. You need a guy who will respect your feelings darling."

I nodded, "Yea I guess you are right." I then yawned and he smiled.

"it looks like its bedtime for you little lady. Come on, let's get you to bed." He said as we got up and left the den.

I laid down in the bed and got comfortable. To my surprise, he got into the bed with me after relieving himself of most of his clothing.

"Goodnight darlin'…and sweet dreams."

"Goodnight," I said as I dozed off. That same night I woke up to find his arms wrapped around me and my head was resting on his chest. I wanted to pull away at first, but I loved being held this way. I traced his abs lightly with my fingers before falling asleep again.

Two weeks before Wretlemania, he made me get all dressed up so he could take me out of the house. I wasn't too sure where we were going but I wasn't all that thrilled. I was quiet in the truck and made sure not to look at him even though he looked so freaking hot at the time in his black dress suit.

He took me to a restaurant called Atria's. It was a really nice and quiet spot that reminded me of Italy. We were seated in a booth all the way in the back portion of the restaurant. There were two candles lit on the table and two wine glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"Are we celebrating something?" I asked as I sat down.

"Maybe..." he asked. "Is that Ok with you?"

I looked at him blankly and then nodded.

The waitress then came and took our orders. She was doing her best to get the attention of The Undertaker, but his attention was completely on me. Even when he talked to her, he was looking at me with a gentle smirk. She eventually got the hint and left us alone.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

He licked his lips, "Why would I want to pay any attention to her when I have a beautiful girl sitting right across from me."

I blushed, trying to hide my smile. Even though The Undertaker had been a jerk to me, he always seemed to make me laugh out of nowhere. He sort of reminded me of Rocky.

"So why are we here?" I asked.

"We are here to celebrate you being a good girl for me." He said as he opened the champagne and poured us each a glass. He then held up his glass to mine and gave a toast to my good behavior. I giggled and toasted him before taking a drink of my champagne.

"So are you ready for wrestlemania?" he asked me.

I froze for a second because I really didn't know the answer to that. "I think I should be asking you that question Undertaker."

"Mark."

"What?"

He smiled, "My real name is Mark. You can call me that if you like."

I smiled, "Ok well Mark, I think I should be asking you that question."

He shrugged, "Oh I'm very ready for it, but to be honest…I'm going to miss having you around the house if your brother wins."

I smiled, "I'm going to miss you too Mark."

"Really?"

"Well yea…I mean you did scare me at first but after the last month I feel…almost like..closer to you somehow."

He nodded, "Yea I like you too Rachel, you're a lot of fun to hang out with and to talk to. I see why the entire locker room adores you."

"They do?"

He nodded again and then the waitress appeared with our food. She smiled at me this time and kind of rolled her eyes at Mark. When she left, Mark snickered at her, "That skank."

I laughed and then started eating my food. When we were done, Mark paid for the bill and then we headed to the truck arm in arm. He helped me into the truck and then we headed back to his place. As soon as walked in I sat down on the couch and took off my shoes. My feet were aching from those heels I was wearing. He sat down next to me and then asked me to lift my feet to him.

"For what?"

He smiled, "You'll see,"

I gave him my feet, and he gently started to massage them. His hands felt really nice pressing gently into the arches of my foot. I moaned softly, "Oh my…where did you learn to do this?"

He chuckled, "I taught myself, it wasn't hard really."

"Well you are amazing at it, thank you."

"No problem," he told me.

After massaging my feet for a little while he stopped and went to change out of his clothes. I did the same, only I went and changed in the bathroom.

When I came out, he was standing on the other side of the door looking at me. He reached out and lightly placed his hand on my cheek. "What are you doing to me little girl?"

I smiled, "I think I should be asking you that question…Mark."

He stepped closer to me and ran his fingers through my hair. I stared into those green eyes searching for what he was thinking. I got my answer when he bent his head down to mine and kissed me passionately. I wanted to tell him to stop, I wanted to fight him, but I could resist his advances no longer. I moaned a little and wrapped my arms around his neck. He scooped me up and then took me to his bedroom. He gently laid me down on the soft mattress and kissed me a little more roughly. My body reacted nicely to his own.

That's when I remembered that I was a virgin. "Um Mark…do you have a condom?"

He nodded and then pulled one right out of his nightstand drawer. We then continued with the kissing. He moved down to my neck and then lifted my night shirt over my head and tossed it to the ground, leaving me in just my underwear. I then pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it. The sight of his rock hard body made my panties soak with anticipation. He bent down and took one of my nipples into his mouth. I moaned softly when he flicked his tongue around teasing the hell out of it. I had chills going up and down my spine…feelings that I had never felt before were beginning to surface.

After playing with both of my breasts he moved down to my soaked panties and pulled them off with ease. He then took his long middle finger and slowly slid it inside of my pussy. It sort of hurt at first but I didn't care. The pain felt wonderful to me for some reason. Once it subsided he stopped and slipped out of his boxers and put on the condom. He then pushed my legs back and slowly slid his long and thick penis inside of me. I gasped and tossed my head back as a wave of pleasure took over my body.

When he was completely inside of me, he pulled out halfway and then dropped back inside of me. He did this at a steady pace for a while before speeding up his pace. By now he had me saying things in Spanish and screaming his name out loud. He then stopped and turned me to my side and continued to screw my brains out.

"M-Mark! Oh that feels good!" I screamed.

He moaned and then picked up his pace even more. He had me going crazy, there were tears falling from my eyes but he wasn't hurting me. I just couldn't believe that I had actually fell in love with The Undertaker.


	10. Losing Frends

**Losing friends**

We made love almost until sunrise that night, only stopping when he decided to take off the condom. He wanted to feel every part of me, inside and out and I didn't bother to stop him. I never felt so in love in my entire life. When we were done we got under the sheets and he held me close to his body while running his hand through my hair. Every now and then he would kiss my forehead and whisper, "I love you Rachel."

"I love you too Mark," I told him as I looked up at him. He kissed my lips softly. "Mark, you were right about something."

"What's that princess?"

I sat up and looked out at the slowly rising sun. He sat up with me and put his arm around me.

"Mark…you said I wouldn't want to leave you by the time Wrestlemania came…" I looked into his green eyes and smiled. "…and I don't want to leave."

He smiled and then kissed me passionately. "I'm happy to hear that sweetness, because I've pretty much gotten use to you being here and having you leave now would break my giant heart."

I giggled and then we decided to lay back down. "You know, that was amazing for my first time."

He chuckled, "Yea…me too babe."

I looked up at him and smiled, "I thought you were married once?"

"Yea but I also said she was in it for the wrong reasons. There was no way I could make love to someone like that,"

I smiled and hugged him tighter. "Well I'm glad you shared this with me. I'll never forget it," I said as I dozed off.

He kissed my forehead, "I'll never forget it either darlin'…"

The week before Wrestlemania, Mark brought me with him to Monday Night Raw so I could make and appearance. He handcuffed my wrist to his own and then we rode down on the motorcycle. The crowd cheered loudly when they realized I was with him. We got off the bike and I followed him into the ring. He grabbed a microphone and then began to speak.

"Well I'm feeling like a nice guy today so I brought my little prisoner out to get some fresh air,"

I looked at him as if I was scared and he whispered, "Good acting."

"Anyways, Rey Mysterio! I'm actually willing to let you come down here and talk to your little sister about the time she is having being with me, so come on out and say hello."

We were waiting for Rey's music but then heard The Rock's music. He walked down the ramp as the crowd cheered for him. When he got into the ring he looked at me with a face that I didn't recognize. This was because he only looked at his enemies that way.

"Well well well…if it isn't captain Rocky…what do you want?" The Undertaker asked.

The Rock didn't even look at him, he just looked at me. He then took off his sunglasses and stared deeply into my eyes. I stood frozen wondering what was on his mind.

"Rachel, tell me…have you_ really_ been enjoying your time with The Undertaker?"

I looked at The Undertaker and then shook my head. "Of course not,"

He moved closer to me, "Are you sure?"

"Wait a minute, what are you playing at?" I asked after I took the Microphone from Taker.

He shook his head, "I'm your best friend Rachel and I know you better than you know yourself."

"Bullshit! If you truly knew me than you would know that I have been trying to escape this man for awhile now."

He laughed, "You mean only once…you see Undertaker, you play mind games with people, but I can play even better ones."

The Undertaker stared him down, "Are you insinuating that I've played with Rachel's mind?"

"Oh no Taker…I'm telling you that you have. You've also played with more than that…"

I looked at Rocky in disbelief, "What the hell is your problem Rocky? I'm in danger and all you can think about is what could have happened to me the entire time I was around this man. You don't know me at all clearly!"

"Is that so?" He asked getting in my face now, "Well I'm willing to bet that if I kissed you right now…you would reject it and he would-"

"-Kick your ass!" The Undertaker said as he pulled me back behind him.

The Rock laughed, "So it's true…he has gotten to you more than we thought. Well you can still have your match but Rachel; Rey won't be doing it for you any longer. As far as I'm concerned we are done with you."

I felt tears coming on but I fought hard to keep them at bay as The Rock left the ring. The Undertaker then unshackled my handcuffs and we started to leave the ring, but then Rey ran down and stared fighting the Undertaker. I hopped into the ring and tried to pull Rey off of him. When I got him loose he turned around and stared me down.

"What are you doing Rey?" I cried.

"No what are you doing? He kidnapped you and instead of trying to escape, you sleep with him?"

I shook my head, "It didn't happen all like that! I'm in love with him now Rey and I'm not going to apologize for it!"

Rey shook his head and then acted like he was going to leave when he suddenly swung and smacked me hard across my face. The Undertaker then grabbed him and choke slammed him onto the mat. He then grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs and onto the motorcycle. We went to the locker room and then packed all of things and headed back to the hotel. He got me and ice pack for my face and gently placed it on my face.

"Are you Ok?" he asked.

I nodded, still thinking about what had happened. "I can't believe he hit me,"

"I'm sorry for putting you through this." He said. "I never meant for you to get hurt honestly."

I sighed, "Don't blame yourself. You never put a gun to my head and made me do anything. I fell in love with you on my own."

He nodded and lowered the ice pack to see if the swelling was going down. "The Rock won't stay mad at you. I know he won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because he cares for you too much to completely cut you off. He's just angry that I'm the one you fell in love with."

"Yea I guess you're right,"

He asked me to keep the ice pack on my face while he got changed out of his clothes. I watched him with a slight smile on my face. "Nice ass,"

He looked back at me with a smile,

"Thank you sexy,"

That night we decided to take a shower together. I couldn't seem to resist his body being that close to me without wanting to make love to him. So I got down on my knees and sucked his penis until he completely lost his mind. He then pulled me up and kissed me deeply working his hands on my breasts. He pressed me against the wall and then grabbed both of my thighs. I held onto him tightly as he slowly filled my pussy with his hard dick. I closed my eyes and moaned loudly as he bounced me up and down on his penis. He placed soft kisses on my neck and moaned my name into my ear making me even hornier than before. He then pulled me away from the wall and laid me down gently in the tub. I held my legs open for him, spreading them so that each one was hanging off each side of the tub. He continued to thrust me hard and deep as I cried out in pleasure. When I opened my eyes and looked into his, I saw nothing but pure love and passion in his. I was his and he was mine and we both understood that. As we reached our climax I placed my hands on each of his shoulders and pulled him down for a kiss. We both then let our bodies take over us and we cried out in a wonderful moment of ecstasy. Mark then sealed the moment, with a kiss to my forehead.


	11. Wrestlemania

**Wrestlemania**

"Rachel, are you ready to go?" Mark asked me. Today was the day for Wrestlemania and I was nervous as hell for Rey. Even though he hit me, I still felt for him. The Undertaker had never lost at Wrestlemania and there was a good chance that Rey could be destroyed. I finished applying my make-up and then walked out of the bathroom. Mark smiled at the sight of my look. I was wearing a short white dress that had one long sleeve and a sleeveless side. My hair hung down in spiral curls on one shoulder and a white flower was pinned on the opposite side. He eyed my nicely shaved legs all the way down to my diamond stilettos.

"Damn girl, what are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he asked as he walked up to me, took my hand and spun me around so he could get a full look at me. "Man oh man…I'm am so going to hit this tonight."

I giggled, "Only if you win Dead Man."

He smiled and then kissed me softly. "Alright let's go,"

I followed him out of the house and down to his truck. It was a good thing that Wresltemania was being held downtown, that way we could leave as soon as the show was over. When we reached the arena he kissed me once more and then allowed me to go to the Diva's locker room while he headed to his own. As I walked down the hallway I bumped into Rocky.

"Oh I'm sorry," I said as I tried to go around him. He reached out and grabbed my arm gently.

"Hey…I wanted to tell you…I'm really sorry for acting like an ass last week."

I smiled slightly thinking about how Mark was right about Rocky.

"I was just so upset with the fact that-"

"-I fell in love with someone that I basically just met." I said, finishing his sentence.

He paused, "Yes. Anyways I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me. I don't mind just being your friend…as long as I get to stay part of your life."

I smiled brightly, "Awe, give me a hug,"

He smiled and hugged me tightly. "So we're cool?"

"Yea we are. I just can't say the same thing about Rey. I can't believe he hit me."

"I can't believe it either. He and I haven't spoken since that happened."

I sighed, "Well I hate to say this but I hope that The Undertaker destroys him. He and I are done."

Rocky nodded and hugged me once more before letting me go. I headed down to the Diva's locker room where I was attacked with hugs from everyone, especially Michelle.

"Oh my gosh girl how have you been? You look amazing for someone who has been around the Undertaker for two months."

I giggled and sat down in a chair, "Thanks girl, but being around him wasn't so bad after the first couple of weeks. He definitely has a nicer side to him that I really loved."

All the girls looked at each other, "Wait a sec, The Undertaker has a gentle side?"

I nodded and then blushed when I thought about all the kisses and love making we shared. He was truly an awesome guy.

"Oh my goodness…what is this glow I'm seeing?" Trish asked me.

"Yea I know, she looks like she's really in love with him guys," Michelle said.

I laughed, "Because I am and he loves me."

"AWWWWEEE," they all cooed together.

"Rachel that is so cute," Monica said, "but I still can't believe that angry giant actually has a heart."

I smiled, "Trust me when I was with him I couldn't believe it either. I thought he was just trying to get in my pants but every time he looked at me…I saw something that I never seen before."

Once again the girls all cooed in unison. "That is great that he finally found someone that got through all of that evil and found something to love."

We continued our conversation until it was time for me to go to the ring with The Undertaker. We walked down hand in hand and he led me to the announce position. Before getting into the ring, he kissed my hands and then my cheek. When I sat down, Larry and Jim just looked at me like they couldn't believe their eyes.

"So it is true! The Undertaker actually learned to love someone?" Larry asked me.

I nodded, "Yes, it turns out that Big Evil himself does have a heart."

When Rey's music played I glared at him with a little compassion but at the same time I was still furious with him as he was with me. When the match started we did our best to keep up with every detail of the match. It was mostly back and forth and I got nervous when Rey nearly pinned The Undertaker.

Towards the end of the match Rey had knocked the Undertaker down and then came over to where I was sitting.

"Stay away from me Rey!" I yelled as I stood up.

He suddenly reached out and grabbed my hair. He pulled me roughly towards the steel steps and then wildly swung my body causing me to hit them square on. I had hit them so hard that the top half of the stairs fell off leaving me laying across the bottom half. The Undertaker then came out of nowhere and threw Rey back in the ring. The crowd cheered loudly and before I knew it, The Undertaker had pinned my brother. He then came over to where I was and checked to see if I was Ok. I had struck the back of my head really hard and everything looked blurry to me.

"Rachel? Come on baby keep your eyes open," he pleaded. I did the best I could to fight the drowsy feeling that was slowly taking over me.

He picked me up and carried me to the back where an ambulance was waiting to take me to the hospital.

"Rachel? Rachel! Is she Ok?" I heard Michelle ask faintly.

"I'll call you from her cell Michelle, I'm going with her." Mark said as he hopped in the ambulance with me. "Rachel baby please keep your eyes open."

I looked at him and then reached for his hand. He took hold of my hand and squeezed it tight.

"P-Please don't let go…" I whispered.

"I won't baby, I won't," I could hear the hurt in his voice. He was trying so hard to stay strong, but I had been physically hurt on his watch and he was blaming himself.


	12. Moving On

**Moving On**

I was rushed to the emergency room as soon as I got to the hospital. The doctors examined me thoroughly to make sure that my skull wasn't fractured. They then told me that I had a mild concussion and should stay off of my feet for a little while. They then had me change into a hospital gown and moved me to a room of my own so I could stay overnight. Once I was back in bed, they let Mark in to see me.

I smiled at him as he approached my side. "Hey,"

"Hey baby," He said as he bent down to kiss me. "This wasn't supposed to happen, I'm so sorry I didn't get up in time."

"It's ok Mark. Rey and I are siblings…we fight all the time." I told him.

"Yea but you shouldn't fight to the point where one of you ends up in the hospital."

I looked at him, knowing that he was right. Rey went too far and I hoped that Vince was going to do something about it. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to lighten the mood."

He sighed and then smirked, "Well it was a nice shot babe."

I smiled and then reached up and touched his face. "You know…you were awesome tonight,"

"Thanks sweetness, I just wish I could have gotten to you faster,"

"It's alright Mark. It's only a concussion so I'll be fine. Besides it was worth seeing you beat the crap out of him."

He laughed, "I see someone hasn't lost their sense of humor…I love it."

Mark stayed with me that entire night. When it came time for me to go home, Mark went out and bought me a pink sweat suit with a white tank top to change into before leaving the hospital. I brushed my hair back into a low pony tail and then slipped on my white tennis shoes. He then walked me out to his truck and helped me inside. On our way home he handed me a card signed by all of the superstars except Rey. It definitely helped lift my spirits.

When we got home I sat on the couch while he went to the kitchen to make lunch. "Are you hungry?"

"Yea," I said as I slipped off my shoes and turned on the TV. "Hey Mark?"

He looked over at me.

"When can I go to my place and get the rest of my stuff?"

He looked at me, a little astonished. "You still want to stay with me?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

He stopped what he was doing and then walked over and kissed me. "That makes me so happy to hear you say that."

"Well…I love you Mark."

He smiled at me softly. "Do you really mean that?"

"More than anything,"

He kissed me passionately and then stripped me out of my clothes. He sucked each of my nipples and fingered my pussy which was getting wetter. I moaned and placed one hand on his head and the other down on my clit. He then moved down to my navel and licked around my belly button. I laid my head back on the couch and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling he was giving me. He then moved my hand so he could gain access to my clit. He circled his tongue all over my pussy causing chills and waves of pleasure to run up my spine.

"Oh baby," I moaned.

He gently pushed my legs back and then slid his tongue inside of me. Suddenly my body started to tremble as an orgasm escaped. I squealed his name and then watched as he dropped his shorts and boxers and slid inside of me quickly. He held my hands, pinning them to the sides of my head and then began his assault on my pussy. I closed my eyes and screamed as his thick erection pounded in and out of me.

"_Mark...Mark…Mark!" _I moaned before telling him how much I loved him in Spanish. It turned him on so much when I spoke in my native tongue so he stopped and then had me get on my knees on the couch. He took off his shirt and then grabbed my hips and slid deep into my wet walls. I laid my head down and looked behind me, watching him go to town on me.

"_Oh my God Rachel, you feel so good darlin'_…" he told me. "Do you want to marry me?"

The question caught me off guard but I answered him anyway with a loud, "Aye papi, I'll marry you."

My nails dug into the couch as my climax surfaced. I felt tears forming in my eyes and then we both released. Once we caught our breath, he slid out of me and then went to get a warm rag to wipe me down.

"I love you so much Mark."

"I love you too Rachel," He kissed me and then we got dressed and I took my antibiotic and ate lunch.

Later on I went to the bedroom and fell asleep, thinking about the fantastic time I was going to have being Mark's wife. I didn't expect him to ask me in the middle of sex to marry him but I found it kind of cute.

Over the next four months, Mark and I found ourselves loving every minute of each other's company. He took me out every weekend to shop and visit friends. I was shocked when he and Rocky actually started to get along. I thought I would never see that happen but it did. Soon he and Michelle became frequent visitors to our house. Then one morning, I woke up because I felt something move in my lower abdomen. I sat up and pressed lightly, feeling how tight it was. That's when I realized that I hadn't had a period since the first time Mark and I made love. So that afternoon, Michelle and I went to the store and bought three pregnancy tests. While Mark worked out in the gym, I went to the bathroom and took all three of them. To my surprise every one of them came out positive.

"Oh my goodness, Michelle I'm pregnant!" I told her when I came out of the bathroom. "Gosh how could I have gone this long without knowing?"

"Well it's simple girl, you've been really focused on work and your relationship so you didn't think about it."

I touched my belly and noticed the pouch that was forming there. "When should I tell him?"

She shrugged, "How about later when I leave. You don't want to wait too long otherwise he'll notice and get upset."

"True, alright I'll tell him later on today."

"Tell me what?"

We turned around and saw mark standing in the door way. Michelle smiled and then grabbed her purse and left. I looked up into Mark's eyes and he looked worried.

"What's up babe," he asked.

I bit my bottom lip, "Well honey, I noticed that I haven't had a period since the first time we made love so I bought three pregnancy tests…they all came out positive."

He smiled, "Are you serious? We are having a baby?"

I nodded and he scooped me up and swung me around.

"Wow! I can't believe we are going to have a child together, I'm so happy babe." He said as he kissed me.

"Well I need to make an appointment and see how far along I am. I'm really sure it's more than two months."

He placed his hand on my belly and felt around until he felt a kick. "Oh yea…you are kind of far. Don't worry we'll make a doctor visit tomorrow."

I nodded and then went to call the rest of my friends. This was truly some exciting news. Just as planned we went to the doctors that next day and found out that we weren't having one…but two babies. Mark actually fainted upon hearing that we were having twins. I giggled and the doctor shook her head.


	13. Getting Some sense

**Getting Some Sense**

Everyone in the WWE was very helpful when it came to me and Mark. As my belly grew larger with every passing month, they became more a part of our lives. Mark loved to see me carrying his children. Every time he came home from being on the road he would rub my belly and kiss me passionately.

"You look so gorgeous like this," he told me one night as I was making dinner. He came up behind me and placed his arms around my waist and rubbed my belly. The babies kicked in response.

I smiled and then turned and put my arms around his neck. "Do you really think so?"

"Yea I do, you almost look like you're glowing every time I look at you." He bent down and kissed me softly.

"You know it's funny how far we came since we first met. I was so scared of you and now…I'm about to marry you and give you children."

He chuckled, "I was thinking about that earlier. I always tried to fight off my feelings for you…so I scared you in order to get you to away from me."

"Now that makes sense," I said.

He smiled, "Yea but every moment that I was away from you…I couldn't stop thinking about you. Especially that night when you were out with your friends. I couldn't help but watch you,"

I gasped, "So you were watching me, I knew it."

He smiled and then kissed me again. "As I said, you were hard to stay away from."

When I was eight months pregnant he decided to let me come to one Monday night Raw just so the fans could see me. The crowd was elated when I walked down and sat at the announce position.

"How are doing Rachel?" Jerry asked me. "You look ready to pop,"

I giggled, "Yea I kind of feel that way actually,"

"Wow, so what are you having?" Jim asked.

"All we know is that I'm having twins but I'm not sure if they're the same sex or not."

Jerry smiled, "That's wonderful. You know the Undertaker has been a hell of a lot better here in the WWE. The fans love him now,"

"Really? That's great, now they can cheer us both on instead of just me."

We shared a laugh and then started doing our job. To my dismay, Rey was the first one out in the ring. I kind of tensed up, hoping that he wouldn't put his hands on me. He got into the ring and grabbed a microphone looking at me for only a few seconds.

"I'm guessing that Rey is in no mood tonight seeing as The Rock attacked him after making his return last week."

I smiled thinking about that. I was at home that day watching Raw and Rey was in the middle of a match with Jeff Hardy. He was about to give him the 619 when Rocky came running down the ramp and gave him the rock bottom. Rocky had been injured for a few months and people were so happy to see him back, including me.

"Alright…so I had Jeff Hardy right where I wanted him! And the Rock feels the need to come out of nowhere and attack me? For what? Who in the hell does he think he is?" Rey yelled into the microphone.

Suddenly we heard the Rock's music and everyone stood to their feet to welcome him. He walked down the ramp with determination on his face and a microphone in his hand. When he got into the ring, he stood in front of Rey, staring him down like he stared me down before.

"Rey…I attacked you last week for a damn good reason and I think you know what that was for."

Rey turned around and looked at me and then back at Rocky. "Are you kidding me? That happened at Wrestlemania…"

"Yes but you never apologized for it. Since when did beating on your inexperienced little sister in front of the entire world make you a bad ass?"

The crowd cheered in agreement.

"Since when did big brothers not bother to rescue their sister when she was in the grips of a dangerous man? And most of all Rey…what kind of man doesn't even give a damn to check on the well being of his family? Your sister is almost nine months pregnant with your nieces or newfews and you don't even care."

"Why should I care?" He said. "She's always gotten everything she needed by herself. So why does it matter if I exist at all in her life."

Rocky raised an eyebrow and then looked at me, "Well I thought you might have said something like that…and that is why I brought someone here who could beat some sense into you."

Rocky turned around and I was in shock to see my parents walking down the ramp. My mother came straight to me and I broke down crying in her arms. My father got into the ring and stood face to face with his son. He snatched the microphone from his hand making Rey jump.

"Now you listen here young man," my father said. "I don't know what your problem is but I know we raised you better than that!"

Rey stiffened not knowing what to do.

"If you ever, and I mean ever put your hands on your sister again, you are going to have me to deal with do you understand?"

Rey laughed, "And what are you going to do about it dad? You don't even look like you can lift a cardboard box!"

My dad nodded, "You're right I am old now…and that's why I have given your sister's fiancée the right to fight in my place."

Suddenly The Undertaker's music sounded and the crowd went wild. He came out of the crowd and slid into the ring, pouncing on Rey like a rabid dog. Rey was helpless against the powerful blows of The Undertaker. He tried hard to fight back but the Undertaker was way too strong for him. He tossed him out of the ring and then followed him in order to continue his assault. By now Rey was bleeding from his forehead and his mouth. I got up, starting to feel bad and I grabbed Mark.

"Babe, that's enough." I told him. "Please just let him go."

He looked at me and then back at him. Rey was cowering in the corner, frightened as hell. Mark nodded and then walked away from him. Before I left I punched him in the face, knocking him out cold. Mark laughed and then pulled me away along with my parents.

"Where did you learn to hit like that?" Mark asked.

I looked at my father who kissed my forehead. "She was an excellent student growing up."

After the show we all went out to a restaurant so my parents could get to know Mark better. I was very happy that they were able to get along. Later on we were joined by Rocky and Michelle who revealed that they were dating.

"What! When did this happen?" I asked.

She blushed, "We've been dating since you got pregnant."

Rocky smiled, "Yea I guess you can say that she stole my heart,"

We laughed and then continued dinner. Almost halfway through our meals, I started to feel a little pain in my belly. I squeezed Mark's hand.

"Are you alright sweetie," he asked.

"Yea I think it's just gas," I said. My mother looked at me with concern.

"Are you sure honey? You know when I was pregnant I thought that my contractions were gas too."

I felt my belly, "I'm not sure, the pain is gone now."

Almost as soon as I said that I felt a much strong jolt of pain that actually made me dig my nails into Mark's arm and groan in agony. "I think I need to get to the hospital."

"Hey Mark, give me your keys I'll start the truck," Rocky said as they all scrambled to get me out of the restaurant. Mark tossed Rocky his keys and he quickly ran out of the restaurant to start the truck.

Mark helped me up and then walked me out to the truck. On our way to the hospital, my mom and dad did their best to talk me through the process. I kept my breathing going, every now and then screaming in pain. My mom placed a cool paper towel over my forehead to help me but the pain was getting worse.

When we got to the hospital I was rushed into the delivery room where they checked to see how far along I was. I was only three centimeters dilated so they gave me an epidural which instantly stopped the pain.

"Rachel, you will probably be in here all night before the baby comes Ok?" the doctor told me.

I nodded and then sat up so my mother could tie my hair up for me. I then started crying when Mark came into the room.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked as he put his arms around me.

"I'm a few weeks early Mark, what if the babies aren't Ok,"

He hugged me tight and rubbed my back. "Rachel I'm sure they are fine. Don't worry you'll see."

As usual, Mark was right. That very next morning I gave birth to two healthy baby boys. I named one Taylor and he named the other Brian. They were both so beautiful, with my skin color and hair color and they had Mark's green eye color. Mark cried and then kissed me. He had always wanted a son and I gave him two.

"They are going to be ladies men when they are older," Michelle said as she held Taylor. "Your mommy is going to have to keep tabs on you, yes she is,"

I giggled and then handed Brian to my mom. She smiled at him and then kissed his little forehead. "They are both beautiful just like the two of you,"

I looked at Mark and he smiled at me. Today was definitely the best day of our lives.


	14. One Happy Ending

**One Happy Ending**

Mark and I got married after the babies turned two. By then I had completely got my body back in shape and was ready for the next stage in my life. For our honeymoon, Mark surprised me by taking me to The Bahamas.

"Oh my gosh this place is amazing!" I said when we walked into our personal beach house.

He watched me explore the place with a smile on his face. When I reached our bedroom he came in and shut the door behind him. I looked at him with a smile on my face, "What's on your mind?"

Slowly, he walked up to me and placed his hand on my cheek. "What do you say we get the honeymoon started?"

I giggled and then kissed him on his lips. "I say…_Aye papi_,"

He laughed and then kissed me deeply. It had been a little while since the last time we made love so I knew that this time would be the most amazing time ever. Slowly we took turns removing each other's clothing while stealing a few kisses in between. He then took down my bun, letting my hair fall down my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him firmly as he laid me back onto the bed. I spread my legs allowing him to gain access to my vagina. Slowly he sank into me and I cried out in pleasure. In a slow and steady pace he stroked my body down in and out. I scratched his back, wanting him to speed up but he kept the pace nice and slow.

"Don't rush it baby, I want this to last as long as possible," he said.

I did as he told me and let him control it all. Every now and then he would roll me over so that I was on top but then he would roll me back onto the bottom. We ended up making love for nearly three hours before we both finally reached our climax. After resting for a little while we got up and took a shower and then put on our swim suits to go out and enjoy the sunset. It was a very beautiful sight and I felt like it was better watching it with Mark. As the orange glow faded into darkness, Mark and I shared one last kiss before heading back to the beach house.

We spent an entire week down there having fun and sharing each other's company. When we returned home our boys were fast asleep and my parents were in the guest room sleeping. That next morning they decided to head back home, which left me with the boys and Mark going back to work next month. I was really sad to see him go but I knew he would be back in a few days.

"Make sure you call me Ok?" I told him.

"Don't worry babe, I will." He said as he turned around and kissed both of the kids on the forehead. "Bye guys, take care of your mother."

They waved at him from their car seats with smiles on their faces.

"I hope you are willing to put up with one more…" I told him before he got out of the truck.

He looked at me like I was on some type of drug, "What?"

I smiled, "We are having another baby."

He blinked twice and then kissed me softly on the lips. "That is the best news ever Rachel. I love you."

"I love you too."

With that he got out of the truck and walked into the airport. As he was walking away, I was just thinking how a scared little girl like me…was able to ring in a big dog like him.


End file.
